Fennecmon
Fennecmon is a Desert Fox Digimon whose name and design are driven from a Fennec Fox. It is a very playful and youthful Digimon that is covered with a soft fur coat. It is very popular among children and Digimon due to the cute charm. Fennecmon is roleplayed by Snor-laxed and his human partner is Eirik D. Fjelstad. Appereance Fennecmon comes in extremely small heights, as they are considered as the smallest Fox related Digimon that is in a Rookie stage. It has two holy rings around each ankle on his front legs and a long bushy tail with a dark brown tip, the same color as his ears and face marks. The coat is mostly cream colored with a pale tuft around the neck, it is said that Fennecmon and KikeFennecmon comes in different shades of their fur colors. Personality Unlike Eirik, Fennecmon is a very playful, friendly and a cheerful Digimon. He's kind and can easily make friends with other Digimon. Gets upset easily when he's disrespected by the public or in general. He has the naivness, stuborness and curiousity of a child, because he doesn't know much about the world around him. He tends to encourage Eirik whenever he feels down on himself or and helps him get more social. When he notices that Eirik has a love interest, Fennecmon put on his 'shipping goggles' as he tends to make the relationship happen. This also includes other people that Eirik is close to. Fennecmon, like Eirik, has a great appetite and finds pleasure in food. He cares a lot about his tamer, and does his best to give his company to him as much as he can. History Before he met Eirik, Fennecmon was a stray in the streets ever since when he accidentally got transfered to the human world, due to his curiousity. He would have rowed with some stray dogs and would eventually got bit by them. He met Eirik when he was scavanging for food in the large trash conteiners, as he accidentally flipped the bin and spilled the trash bags and stopped Eirik's suicide. Eirik brought him home and took care of Fennecmon's injuries, their relationship didn't really clicked at first, but after the fight of Kiwimon, they warmed up with eachother and became partners. Eirik would pretend thatwas a baggy plush while Fennecmon was in his in-training stage, this was till when it was foubd out and had to admit it. Eversince then, Fennecmon was by Eirik's side, through thick and thin. Attacks *'Sandstorm:' Summons a strong gust of sand. *'Living Mud:' He cowers his fur to create a small pond of a quagmire under the opponent. *'Dig Attack:' Fennecmon digs underground, then pops up to attack. Trivia *In earlier conceps, Fennecmon was named Batomon, which was based on the bat eared foxes. *Fennecmon enjoys chicken meat. *Fennecmon can come in many different shades of it's fur color per species. *Fennecmon's voice sample: Ikue Ōtani Quotes *''"Come on! Think half-full!"'' Category:List of Digimon